


Like Beasts

by greatgattaida



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gore, Graphic Description, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Stabbing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgattaida/pseuds/greatgattaida
Summary: Dimitri was never the same after the Tragedy of Duscur. Dark, evil urges follow him wherever he goes, but so does a trusted friend and valued accomplice.





	Like Beasts

Dimitri never _asked_ to be this way. Ever since he had bore witness to the tragedy of Duscur, something had awoken within him. The smell of blood and the screams… It was horrible- _beyond_ horrible, but he found himself craving it. When he was younger, on top of the life-shattering trauma that was the death of his father, his friends… He _liked_ it. Staring wide eyed from hiding spots as he watched soldiers cross swords with each other, often devolving into what were essentially dogfights. They were all animals, fighting to survive. Dimitri _needed_ this. Years and years of denial were building up, and he came to a horrifying conclusion one day: during a routine patrol of Garreg Mach.

Dimitri and Dedue had been put on patrol duty late Friday evening. It was supposed to be a _simple_ task, but a small group of bandits appeared. Luckily for the two students, it was a small enough group that they were able to deal with them on their own.

The final bandit put up a bigger fight than the others. He fought viciously like a cornered animal, and before Dimitri was able to reorient himself, the scoundrel jumped him and sent the two of them tumbling to the ground below. The uneven terrain made them roll, toppling over top of each other as they quarreled. Dimitri acted wholly on instinct- he finally shoved the bandit to the ground.

Dimitri's heart jumped when he heard the sound of bone breaking against rock. The bandit screamed in pain, and Dimitri could hardly hear Dedue's concerned yelling from a higher altitude. They had rolled down a rather steep cliff face, and the prince figured he was on his own.

Staring down at the writhing bandit beneath him with wide, wild eyes, Dimitri spotted an opening. His enemy had tilted his head back due to the pain of breaking some other bone in his body. The delicate, soft skin on his neck was exposed. Dimitri reached down to his belt, pulling out a small dagger on it. Somewhere in the scuffle he had lost track of his lance, but it didn't matter. This was better. Dimitri couldn't help himself, he _smiled_ as he raised his blade and plunged it downward into the man's weak point, it piercing straight through as if the skin was made of butter. 

The man's choked scream got caught on the spurts of blood that jetted from his severed jugular, pouring and pooling out and around the dagger like a gruesome fountain. Still, he struggled, weakly attempting to shove Dimitri off of him. Dimitri responded by grabbing his arm with his free hand, gritting his teeth, and pulling the knife out of his flesh. The bandit gurgled, his blood coming out faster than Dimitri knew was possible. The prince did not hesitate or even think twice about his actions. Crying out, Dimitri plunged the knife down again, ripping it out, and stabbing the man again and again. This went on for what felt like an eternity, and Dimitri _loved_ it. Dimitri tasted the blood on his lips, craving and craving _more._ Somehow, the sweet aroma of the man's blood carried over to his tongue... To taste again was absolutely intoxicating. The man's weakening struggles went straight to Dimitri's chest, making his heart flutter as if this situation was somehow scandalous. Dimitri wasn't sure at what point he began to laugh. 

When it was over, he was taken out of his trance when he felt Dedue's hand on his shoulder. Dimitri stopped, staring at the warm corpse beneath him, and then at his bloodied blade, held by an equally bloodied hand. 

"Your Highness…" Dedue said, his voice as calm as ever. "You won."

The message was clear, but Dimitri was thoroughly shaken by it. He had won this fight already, won at what could have been whole minutes ago. He stared, watching as the blood began to drip. A dark, evil feeling crawled up from within him. His cheeks felt hollow somehow. When was the last time he had eaten... Why was he so hungry all of a sudden?

"Dedue… I-I'm not sure what's…" Dimitri trailed off, his whole world blurring and honing in on the droplets of blood that splattered onto his opponent's chest. Dimitri shuddered, bringing the blade gently up towards his mouth. 

"..._come over me..._" Dimitri breathed. 

Dimitri felt Dedue's eyes on him as he dragged his tongue over the flat of the blade. The stench of blood was not foreign to him, but somehow it tasted... _tasted_ so delicious when it was not his own. It shouldn't, and couldn't be so, and yet it was. He could taste it. He pulled the blade away with his mouth hanging open. A thin trail of blood-mixed saliva extended between his tongue and the blade until it finally broke. Dimitri dropped it, his hands shaking.

"D-Dedue. Please, I… I can explain…" Dimitri said. As he began to sober up from the adrenaline rush of the battle, he began to realize what he had just done. He realized that he showed his closest companion this horrible side of him that Dimitri wished he forgot. 

Dedue did not seem bothered. He knelt down on one knee to Dimitri's level- he was never comfortable talking down to his Highness- he always said…

"Your Highness… I don't care how much you lust for battle." Dedue said plainly. But no, no, he didn't _understand._

"Dedue, no… it's not that, I… I…" Dimitri cringed, pushing himself off of his felled opponent. He was eager to distance himself from his own darkness. "I… By the goddess, I'm a monster…"

"I don't think you're-" 

"No! Dedue! You don't understand! Did you not see that horrifying display? I found myself lost in the heat of the moment. Part of me desired to _feast_ on this man's flesh and blood! Had you not stopped me, I might have done it!" Dimitri exclaimed, his voice wavering. He found himself staring at the corpse again, unable to wrench his eyes from it. That crawling, slithering hunger creeped up on him again. He felt so empty. His jaw wanted nothing more than to bite down, rip, tear, and hurt. It ached for stimulation. 

Dedue followed his gaze back to the corpse, and then back again. Dimitri looked at him. He tried desperately to find fear or disgust in his eyes. but Dedue had nothing in them. Nothing but the same unwavering respect and loyalty. 

"Do you have the urge to eat this person?" Dedue asked. Dimitri wanted to cry. His conscience wanted to beg Dedue to stop, he wanted Dedue to stop encouraging this deplorable behavior. With each word, and each understanding look, Dimitri found himself sinking further and further into depravity. 

No… No, please... He was doing so good. He was doing so _well_ at hiding beast within him. Please don't. He wanted so badly to beg Dedue to reprimand him. He needed someone to cull this aspect of his soul, to nip it at the bud before it was allowed to grow. But Dedue- so unquestionably loyal… He would support his prince no matter the evil he sunk to. 

"Yes… Goddess, _yes..._" Dimitri felt saliva pooling in his mouth. This was the point of no return. Dedue had ruined his chances of being normal. Of being virtuous enough to avoid punishment in the afterlife. Dimitri swallowed. He supposed Dedue was willing to follow him into the eternal flames as well.

"Dedue… Oh, Dedue… Please, I… I _need_ this. Please." Dimitri succumbed. He felt so weak, so hungry. Oh how he loved Dedue. Dedue was someone he could trust. The only person he could trust, now. 

Dedue's expression was unchanging as he obediently turned toward the corpse while extracting his own knife from his belt. He began to hack away at the clasps and strips holding the bandit's armor together. Dimitri watched, only able to groan as Dedue stripped the man's torso. He ripped his clothes and his armor away until his neck, his chest and his shoulders were exposed to the elements, still caked with drying blood, everywhere. 

Dimitri was breathing hard. Any last restraint he had left was gone. He crawled on top of the man he had killed and leaned downward. Dimitri compared the act to preparing to go down on a lover. The motions, and the inherent wrongness of the acts were so similar. 

"Thank you… Dedue, thank you…" Dimitri exhaled, breathless, before biting down at the base of the bandit's neck. Human flesh was tough to tear through, but the only thing previously holding Dimitri back was his own conscience. His teeth sunk through with relative ease. More blood pooled into his mouth, still warm, and Dimitri moaned at the taste. Taking in a breath, intoxicated by the smell of blood, he roughly tore a chunk of flesh from the man's body. Dimitri adored the gross squelching sounds it made as it separated from its owner, and the raw toughness of the meat felt right being pierced through by his canines. 

Dimitri swallowed, opening his eyes and only now becoming aware that Dedue was removing his cape from his shoulder. How thoughtful of him, it would be unfortunate to so heavily stain such a brilliant shade of blue. 

Dimitri reached up, putting his hand on his throat. He felt the bite of flesh go down his esophagus, and it just felt so right. He wished this feeling would last forever.

Wiping the sides of his mouth with his less-dirtied hand, he sighed. 

"Dedue… Thank you… I'm so sorry you had to see this side of me. I… We can't continue, here… The professor is expecting us back soon… I-I need to get cleaned up…"

"I understand," Dedue said. Dimitri cut off his remaining words by shuffling up to him, Placing his bloodied hands on his broad shoulders…. Dimitri leaned close. Close enough to see Dedue's blush on his dark skin.

"Thank you… Thank you, Dedue…" Dimitri felt almost delusional. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Dedue's strong jawline. Dimitri couldn't help but imagine what his companion tasted like. But he would never find out. Dedue was his trusted friend. He needed him if he was going to keep himself composed at the monastery. He couldn't allow the faculty or his fellow students to discover his hidden depravity. 

Dedue said nothing for a moment, only nodding. Dimitri thought he saw the hint of a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Dedue held him. This felt right. Dedue was the only accomplice he could ever hope to have. 

"Your Highness, it is necessary that we dispose of the body. If it is discovered in this state, rumors will spread."

Dimitri pulled away, looking back at the corpse. It appeared that it had been attacked by some horrible beast. That assumption was not entirely untrue.

"Right… Of course, Dedue. There should be a place to bury the corpse somewhere nearby. Will you help me?" Dimitri got to his feet, his knees slightly shaky from the whole ordeal. They would come up with a cover story for their late return as they worked. "We can get cleaned up in the stream nearby."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another Dimitri cannibalism fic! I hope you enjoy. If you haven't read my first one, go check it out!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> EDIT: I adjusted the story a bit to be more canon-compliant, since Dimitri can't taste. Instead, in my interpretation, he can only taste human flesh now! That's much more fun in my opinion.


End file.
